Lentejuelas
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: No lo entendió en el momento, pero tal vez si no la hubiera visto brillar y derramar lágrimas de lentejuelas no estaría ahí en una infinita noche de fuegos artificiales.


_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«KacChako, si no te gusta, favor de retirarte»._

 _«Este fanfic fue inspirado por la canción de BoA One shot Two shot y el video musical de Yuri Into you, créditos respectivos a ellas»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo lo habían logrado convencer de salir de su habitación en un día tan malditamente caluroso? Ni él mismo lo entiende, pero en esos momentos se encuentra entre una multitud y los puestos variados del festival, algunas personas estaban vestidos con yukatas o kimonos, él por su lado al ser obligado a ir estaba con su típica ropa del día. Iba detrás de Kaminari y Kirishima, Sero y Mina lideraban el camino, él ya estaba harto de todos y la única ventaja que encontró fue que la gente aumentaba mientras más se acercaban a la zona para ver los fuegos artificiales y con ello logró perderlos de vistas, puso su teléfono en silencio casi al instante que Kaminari le estaba llamando, se rió de éste y lo guardó. Mientras se alejaba de la multitud pudo ver un pequeño camino oculto por dos puestos de peces y máscaras, su plan era irse a casa, pero si ya estaba ahí podría quedarse a ver la pirotecnia así que no le importó si estaba prohibido ir por allí, no imaginaba volviendo a adentrarse en ese mar de gentío.

—¡Maldición! —masculló tras matar a un mosquito en su cuello, tal vez no había sido buena idea usar esas ropas o ir por ese lugar, pero daba reverenda mierda ya porque no planeaba dar dos pasos atrás.

El lugar aun cuando estaba oculto por los puestos y árboles aun había suficiente luz para no tropezar con alguna piedra o raicé de algún árbol, no podía estar seguro a qué hora empezaban los fuegos pirotécnicos, cuando le estaba hablando Kirishima no le prestó mucha atención porque estaba fastidiado con la emoción de Kaminari y Mina, al menos no podrían estar reclamándole que es un mal amigo por no ir con ellos.

—¿Quién es su mierdero amigo? —farfulló con fastidio. Paró en seco cuando miró que en la pequeña colina ya se encontraba alguien, al parecer no era el único que había pensado en buscar un lugar sin tantas personas, la figura por alguna razón le parecía conocida.

—O… —No logró formular palabra alguna ya que pudo verla de perfil, mientras los fuegos artificiales daban inicio. Rojo, verde, azul, rosa, blanco, amarillo; los colores explotaban como chispas asesinas en el cielo, el cabello castaño parecía destellar con ellos o más bien la joven lucia como un ser de luz que reflejaba los fuegos artificiales sobre su cuerpo, al principio creyó que eran perlas los que caían de los ojos de esa mujer deslumbrante, pero eran lentejuelas del color del arcoíris. Ella giró su rostro, trató de alejarse sin hacer ruido alguno y fracaso, ella con sus ojos como diamantes lo miraban directamente, no sólo centellaban por sus lágrimas parecían reflejar la luz o a luz caer sobre todo lo que ella es, las mejillas ajenas se robaron el color de las rosas y destellaban con cada nueva explosión en el cielo. Los dos se conocían, no podrían no reconocerse si asistían a la misma escuela, además compartían amigos. La habían descubierto y él conocía algo que no debería saber.

—Bakugou —susurró limpiándose las lentejuelas de arcoíris y mirando al suelo avergonzada de cómo la habían visto, queriendo actuar como si nunca hubiera sido una criatura de luz, que no estaba hecha de cristales caros y brillantes los cuales estaban cuarteados. Y aun así centellaba estando medio muerta.

Pudo ser su mejor oportunidad para retirarse y los dos podrían fingir que nunca paso nada, ignorarse como siempre lo han hecho… pudo ver lentejuelas caer antes de desaparecer como si fueran burbujas. Con fastidió camino lo que restaba de distancia y se puso a su lado, pero miraba el cielo donde aún explotaban colores y emociones ficticias, si ella quería irse que lo hiciera. Ya había llegado a ese lugar, no iba cambiar las cosas, era problema de ella y no de él, aun así sin saber el motivo Ochako no huyó y se quedó a su lado a observar los fuegos artificiales. De vez en cuando y de manera inconsciente sus ojos iban directo a la presencia deslumbrante que estaba a su lado, las lentejuelas seguían fluyendo de los cristales de esa mujer, hasta sus pestañas destellaban en cada parpadeo, ella tontamente se limpiaba el rostro y aun así una nueva cascada de arcoíris aparecía. Al principio lo creyó algo molesto, si iba seguir llorando que lo hiciera en otro lado, pero a la vez lo percibía como un extraño ritual a una deidad.

Cuando se acabó los dos desaparecieron sin decir nada, ni siquiera se voltearon a ver. Pero… Pero si Bakugou nunca se hubiera encontrado con ese extraño ritual al amor no correspondido no estaría atrapado en un bucle eterno con la pequeña creyente de cristal que rogaba a los dioses cada festival para dejar de derramar lentejuelas de arcoíris. No se hubieran encontrado en Otoño, Invierno, Verano, Primavera, ni cuando las flores están secas y el alma pide afecto, tampoco cuando los sueños se creen irrompibles o se desea a estrellas muertas. Aun así ellos quedaron atrapados, él podía verla volverse cada noche de cristal, las primeras ocasiones ella derramaba sus lágrimas y después lo dejó de hacer, tal vez porque no le encontraba sentido ya o porque había sido demasiado. Uraraka ya no derramaba más arcoíris, pero aun así estaba atrapada ahí. Tal vez había otra razón para estar ahí, Katsuki no lo sabía, ni siquiera estaba consciente de sus propios motivos. Sólo quería ir, sólo quería verla brillar como una estrella sin estar muerta como la primera vez.

* * *

Él miraba al cielo, aun no se veían indicios de los fuegos artificiales, el rubio se sobresaltó al sentir la cálida mano de diamante sostener la suya, la castaña tenía el rostro oculto, de nuevo miraba al suelo, al principio no tenía idea de cómo actuar y por eso mismo sólo afianzó el agarre, pero ella comenzó a temblar como si estuviera…

—¿Por qué mierda estás llorando ahora? —preguntó o más bien gritó con fastidio sin soltarla.

—¡Porque me tomaste la mano! —contestó de la misma forma, pero con el color carmín en su rostro, las lágrimas de lentejuelas parecían flotar como burbujas alrededor mientras ella se aferraba más al otro, casi suplicando que no la soltara.

—¡Tú eres la que la tomó, maldita!

—¡Por eso mismo, idiota! —Bakugou sin duda iba a maldecir más, nadie le decía idiota sin ninguna razón y menos una cara redonda hecha de cristales, pero por algún extraño motivo y el sentimiento que le surgió tan pronto se miraron a los ojos que optó por suspirar, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, resopló una que otra vez antes de volver a hablar.

—Lloras por tonterías —dijo al entender a lo que se refería. Había aceptado tomarle la mano sin problemas, estaban tomados de la mano.

Uraraka se quedó con sus palabras deslumbrantes en sus labios ya que iniciaron los fuegos artificiales, hasta ese Katsuki no se percató que la chica brillaba sin ellos, en las anteriores ocasiones ella brillaba tan pronto nacían las explosiones, pero Ochako ya centellaba. Así que ya no estaba atrapada, sus lágrimas sin duda eran eternas y ya no suplicaban para que acabaran, ahora sus deseos sin duda eran otros.

—Bakugou —susurró mientras volvía afianzar el agarre, él hizo un suave ruido con su garganta respondiendo el apretón de manos.

—Me creerías si te dijera que la primera vez que te vi aquí te vi brillar como si estuvieras hecho de cristales —Los dos se voltearon a ver—, en realidad aun te veo así.

—Eres bastante rara, cara redonda —Fue su respuesta, la joven agachó su cabeza avergonzada por su comentario tan desvariante—. Pero te creo.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron como los mismos fuegos artificiales ante esas palabras, existía una probabilidad que ellos dos han sido luciérnagas que fueron atrapadas por la red invisible llamada amor, eso era posible, pero la culpa fue de ella al llorar esas lentejuelas de arcoíris.

* * *

Ideas random que me sale con una simple frase de una canción coreana y que otra coreana con su video musical hacen que me proyecte peor, no me pidan mucho.

Me lo imagine con ellos y aquí lo dejo.

Si les gusta, muchas gracias y si no también. Es muy entendible si no es comprensible esto, pero así nació y así se queda. Gracias.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
